Defying Gravity
by Kara Zone
Summary: A girl recently released from prison finds that she has the mutant power to control gravity. The shape-shifter, Mystique, recruits her help, to stop two mutant thieves from destroying both the human and mutant races alike.
1. time to put the past behind you

**Title:** Defying Gravity  
**Chapter 1:** Time to put the past behind you.  
  
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any Marvel or DC characters, I do, however, own the characters I came up with. Please don't sue me! You wouldn't want my money anyway! Please Read and review! Enjoy._

* * *

> I'm out of jail. It fells so good. I know you've probably heard all this before. How the bad guy gets out of jail and wants to see the world. They have turned over a new leaf and just wants to help people. Well that's kinda what I'm gonna do. I've spent the past two years in jail, not that jail wasn't an improvement from where I used to live, trust me it was. I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby. At least that's what I think happened, I never found out what happened. When I was five or six I used to imagine that I was a princess and that some evil witch had taken me from my family and placed a curse on me. That no one would ever love me because I was being punished for something our ancestors had done to each other. I was told some of the foster families would take me in. Only to return me a few days later with revulsion, always making up some lame excuse or saying no one would ever want the kind of baby I was. I never understood why, I know now that it was because I was a mutant. Though there no way my powers could have manifested at that age no mutant was that powerful. Then again maybe I cried a lot as kid, how knows? I can't remember that far back. All my life I've been shipped off from home to home, from foster care to an orphan system. So going to jail really didn't bother me. At least it was stable.  
  
Back then I didn't know I was a mutant, I've got telekinesis. That means I can move things with my mind. It's weird though sometimes I can levitate things, mostly pens and panicles and they just stay there a few inches off the ground. No matter how hard I pull or push or kick at the object it stays unmovable. But sometimes just the opposite would happen I would still levitate the pencil and when I when to grab it the damn thing would just shoot off like a bullet! No, I really mean it, it would just keep going straight ahead through anything even walls. I think about it now and imagine the pencil is still flying out there somewhere.  
  
I was stupid and young. My friends, Jenny and Kelly, who I've known for three years, decided to sneak out, and took me with them I was 16 and they wanted me to drive. They were older then me both almost 18 years old and wanted to "teach me to drive". At least that is what they told me. It all was a brainless plan to get high and try to forget about our miserable lives.  
  
For what we had done they had put us on the news. My guess is they had a few seconds to spare and were bored with the local news. Here is the news report of what went down.  
  
"It was late at night with a heavy rain coming down on the city. Headlights are seen shining through the droplets, the noise of an idling engine sound through the air. Witnesses say that the car was "parked" in front of a medical storage facility. A couple teens came running out with medical supplies bagged up in both of their arms. They jump into their car and quickly sped away. Security guards came running out firing their guns as the car peeled rushed out into the street. A busted tail light damages to the license plate, and a shattered back window were the minor damages the car had experienced. Please stay toned to hear where the vehicle will be auctioned off. One of the teens has been shot in the neck! The driver looked back to see what had happened and panicked along with the other teen who was sitting next to the injured teen in the back seat. The timing of the driver to look behind her, she had failed to see the small dip in the road. The impact caused her to lose control of the vehicle. The car had spun on the wet street and crashed into a storefront. Police arrived within seconds, they were following the teens since they left the medical facility. The teen, Jennifer Carmichael, was shot and sadly was dead on arrival. The other teen, Kelly Jenson, was found unconscious, she was taken to the local hospital to undergo surgery from the sustained injuries of the accident. We will keep you informed on her progress. The driver, Rachel Moore, was found slightly coherent and sustained very little injury. She was taken into custody for questioning. Now we go to Joseph Paterson with the weather."  
  
I don't really remember what happened that night. I do remember that I kept asking the police what had happened to my friends, but they kept ignoring my pleas. They were very excellent at good cop/bad cop. Some of them tried to sympathize, telling me not to worry and just concentrate on myself, a few of them kept shooting dirty looks at me. I didn't know why they did that. Did something happen? Where were they? They were probable drilling them for information right now. I was scared, and I wanted to see my friends.  
  
I was in the police spotlight; it was in a small dark room that had poor lighting. Two cops came in they asked me the standard questions and I responded: What is your name? Rachel Moore.  
  
How old are you? 16.  
  
What were you guys doing? ... What were you guys doing? ...  
  
Wait a minute! Something is missing here, shouldn't I have a lawyer? I may have been 16 but I wasn't stupid! I told them that I wanted a lawyer, if they wanted me to answer any more questions. They gave me attitude over it, telling me that, teens don't get to have lawyers. I've seen the movies, I know this play and it wasn't going to work. I refused to speak. After waiting an hour, my lawyer came in. The guy they gave me look only 7 or 8 years older than me! The thing with this guy was he was blind! He carried a long red cane and he were dark glasses over his eyes. His name was Matt Murdock. The problem with defense lawyers is these guys are just out of college and always get the shitty cases that they probably will not win. Not that there not smart enough. No it's just that they have much less experience. So it was no surprise when I had to serve two years in jail.  
  
The first thing I asked him was what happened to my friends and where were they. He was shocked to find out that no-one had told me what had happened to my friends. His face had instantly changed from smart-ass lawyer to comforting gentleman. The way he spoke was like he had to think about every word he was saying. He said he was very sorry to have to tell me this but one of my friends, Jenny, had been shot and died instantly. I was in shock and asked if Kelly knew too. He had called the hospital to ask what had happened to Kelly Jenson. After a few minutes he hung up the cell phone, and told me that during the surgery Kelly's heart had stopped, she died of blood loss.  
  
They didn't even tell me where my friends were buried...  
  
I just shut down after that, literally shut down. No pain, no tears, no emotions. Period. I knew if a felt anything that I would die, suddenly I thought maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. But I had to pay for what I had done. Pay for killing my friends. Weeks passed like a blur in time, I had not paid bail, the trial went on, the sentence was two years in a local juvenile detention facility, and I was to be released when I had become about 18. My defense attorney told me I could have been much worse, and that I had gotten lucky to receive such a short sentence. I wanted to thank him for helping me, for spending countless hours with me to prove my case. The sweetest thing about him was that he wasn't even from LA! He had come here on vacation visiting a friend of his and stumbled upon my case. He had spent his entire time off working very hard. He had gotten little sleep while trying to find witnesses and convincing the jury into thinking I was just a messed up kid with a devastating past. The case had gone on brilliantly with my lawyer countering all of the prosecutor's moves. Like a chess game. It seemed a though he had been doing this all his life. He was the best lawyer I could have had. I knew all this about him and could not even muster up a simple "thank you" and I did want to thank him. Nevertheless instead being the cold hearted person I was, I coldly answer back "Luck for who, you, me, or two of my dead friends?" He just stood there looking bewilder, as the guards took me to the hell that would be my new home.  
  
That was two years ago. As far as I'm concerned my past is behind me, died and buried like my friends are. I have just been release a few weeks ago. I have earned my cash, by working at a small local mechanics shop, it was owned by a nice old man named José Santiago. I had told him about my time in jail. He just laughed and told me that he had spent a little while in jail himself. I wouldn't tell him about my mutant powers though. I knew how some people were about the whole "mutant problem". I tried not to use my telekinesis around the shop. I was worried that the tools would be dangerous if I accidentally let them loose, I didn't exactly have a good handle on my powers yet. Pluss the fact that When I was not working I spend my time fixing up a busted motorcycle that José also owned. He said to me that once I had fixed it that it was mine. It was a generous offer and I thanked him. I had spent a lot of time in the mechanics facility in jail, so I knew what I was doing. I had saved up a lot of money and figured it's about time to get the hell out of this city, out of this state even! It just brings back bad memories, why would any one want that? I almost remembered what had taken place at the prison, I caught myself though. I quickly shook the from time to time pleasant and guilty thoughts out of my head.  
  
No. No past thoughts in this head! I refused to remember what had happened to one person who I loved more then anyone else in the world. It was just too pain full. I didn't want to remember anything about my past, not the bad feeling or even the good feelings.  
  
I got on my motorcycle and headed east. I have a plan I moving out of Los Angeles, and going into New York City!
> 
> * * *

So what did you think of the story. Thi was just the intoduction there'll be more to the story as the chapters progress. Well hope you liked it, but I'll never know if you don't Review!  
Latta dayz,   
Kara Zone 


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2:

First Contact.

Ok so, I was totally headed towards New Your City, I was, I really was. I got on my bike and was on my way there. I will go to New York City. Soon. But first I just have to go surfing!! I mean I just couldn't help myself from turning around and heading strait back to the beach. I haven't been in the ocean for years! Literally. I missed it so much. I could never surf in NYC! It was like the ocean was calling to me. How could I resist? It had taken me about 6 hours to get to the beach; I know your asking your self who would drive 6 hours to go to the beach? Will first off I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning, to get an early start on my long ass trip to NYC. Waking up at 5:00 am was nothing for me. In jail the guards used to wake us up that early, to get use starting our day. Seriously I think it was to torture us. I was still on jail time I guess.

I live above the mechanics shop where I worked. It was an apartment that José used to live in, before he got his new house. It was a small apartment only one room, the living room; it did have a kitchen and a bathroom. Both had running hot water and gas was supplied to the stove. I slept on the pull out bed that turned in to a love seat. I thought that was kind of sweet! He said I could live their free of charge as long as I was on time for work promptly at 6 o'clock, to help him clean the shop for new clients that may come in.

Yeah so anyway, back to the beach. I had arrived at the beach at about 11 o'clock. I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot and walked the rest of the way. I got to the changing room and was luck to find no one was in there. I went into a room and closed the door behind me. I had my old bikini top and with matching swim shorts, but they were just a little too tight, they must have shrunk from me not wearing them as much. Yeah that was it. I was suppressed how much my body had changed in the two years. My hips had gotten wider, not fatter, just wider, so I couldn't close the clasp on my shorts. "Damn" I swore aloud to my-self. My bust had also gotten fuller so my top was showing much more cleavage than I felt comfortable showing. Oh great! I can't go surfing like this! I quickly took off my old and favorite bathing suit. Driving 6 long hours to go to the beach, only to have nothing to were. Majorly pissed right now!! I knew I had grown taller but I didn't think all of my body had changed! Have to say I can't complain though. The two tattoos I have look great! I hadn't really gotten a good look at them until now. I have one on my lower back just above were the shorts come up, in the shape of a wide flame colored black 4 and a half inches long. The other one was placed on my right shoulder, this one means the most to me there for it was bigger. I got it while in jail after... after... a devastating incident that took place in my life.

I was just about to walk and throw my old clothes away when I heard two people come into the changing room. A male, who sounded large and a female, with a French accent, were talking quietly and loud enough for me to hear. That's an oxymoron, isn't it? Quietly but I could still hear them? Yeah I think it is.

"Christian, you are late! I told you to meat me here at 11:15. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's about 11:27. Who cares? Like 10 minutes? What's the big deal?"

"Imbecile!!" I heard a loud smack. Ouch! That sounded like it hurt! The French female continued. "It was 12 minutes!" He he...funny lady.

"Oh.. I'm sooo sor-ry," the male responded, in over the top sarcastic tone. If I had any doubt I don't any more. This guy was definitely American. Only a true Americana can pull that kinda sarcasm. I think his name was Christian. "I keep telling you babe, here in A-mer-icah, we do things a little different. So when a hot chick tells a hot guy to be some where--"

He was cut off buy the sound of another loud slap. Whoa this chick had a temper! I Like her! Do all French chicks have tempers? Heh..I would have slapped him at "A-mer-icah". Man, this was hilarious, these guys should have their own show! I would love to stay and listen in on this little love fest, but like I said the waves are calling. I gathered my things and softly tried to sneak out. I just got to hit those wa—

She continued. Does this chick ever shut up? "If we are going to steel The Diamond of Evolution, everything must be perfect!" I backtracked. Did the word's "steel" and "diamond" just come out of that lady's mouth? No way in hell was I leaving now! She couldn't be serious! Then again crazy villains usually are.

If only I could see what these two looked like then I could follow them. Maybe talk some sense into 'em. I peeked over the door to my changing room. Yeah I can do that, my height is 6'2, I can definitely do that. Damn. The wall was blocking there my view of them. All I could see was there shadows! Well that's just great. Not! So I just listened carefully.

"In three weeks the diamond will be here in Los Angeles! It will be in the Hyperion Museum. That will be our only chance to take it. Do you know what that diamond can do?" Frenchy called out excitedly!

"Yeah" Christian replied in a bored tone. "With the diamond we can revert my self back to human again, instead of being trapped with this stupid disease, those damn X-men gave me!"

"Yes, yes! Mea amore! We can do that and when we are done with that we can also sell it on the black market to the highest bidder an become filthily rich! Do you know haw much this would go for? Countries would go to war over it! And we would be the only to people who have it!" she squealed. This chick was insane! I mean get real there was no diamond that could alter people backwards into evolution! Yeah, she was on crack.

What is that sound? I think they're kissing! EWW! I could here their lips smacking!! Ugh! Man do I need to get out of here! Aint no chance in hell I was staying to hear any of this! I gathered my things and quietly went out the back way.

It would be better to forget all that I heard back there. I mean it's not my problem. I'll let the cops handle it. In fact they're probably in the case right now tracking them and bugging their cell phone and what not. Pft! Who ever heard of "the Diamond of evolution!!" and Pu-leas, reverting mutant back to human. Yeah right if that did work someone would have gotten a hold of it before. I let out a sigh of frustration. Enough of this crazy talk I just wanted to go surfing. But first I need something to do that in. I walked to the nearest bathing suit store, to get my self some thing suitable to surf in. This is not easy because this was LA, dudes, and LA in the summer was a carnival of people in practically nothing, with all there um... "Stuff" all over the place. It was disgusting. At least in "Baywatch" people sported clothes! I was kinda surprised with how fashion had changed so much. There were three bathing suit stores. I went into the first one.

"Oh!! Good afternoon, buttercup!" and overly excited gay man cried out. He was at my side before I could even take three steps into his store! "My name is Forshion! It kind of sounds like fashion, but there's an emphasis on the "shi" part! Ha!" he laughed then continued "Tell me, angel face, what can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for something to swim in.." before I could even finish my statement. He had taken my hand and practically ran over to where the bathing suites were. There was no one in the store.

"Well cutie you came to the right place. Here at The Extraordinary we have everything you'll ever need! And with your looks I'm sure we'll find something for you. Haha!" He laughed again. What was so funny? Did I have something in my teeth? He handed me three bathing suites and scurried me off to the dressing room. I tried them on and they were not bad they actually looked very nice, the colors were beautiful and it looked like something a supermodel would where! But this was not something to surf in, this was something a person should not even move in! Probably could go sun tanning in it though.

"So, don't just stand there, common out and show me how _fabulous_ you look you look!" I had forgotten that he was even there, I though he would just be off doing something else, or whatever. I wanted to ask why he was waiting or me, before I could say a word he was at it again! And I though that French lady was bad! "Oh aren't you just a breath of fresh air! You look stunning! Absolutely stunning! You could be a Supermodel! With those sexy long legs, how tall are you? 5'8 5'9?

"Well 6'2 actually. But Forshion I don't think that I can do mu--"

"Oh! Oh! You just have to let me take your picture!" he interrupted "Please! People would go under the knife to look like you do? Believe me I know people who have! HA! And you have the most beautiful face too!" Forshion had escorted me to the other end of the store, where there was a small photo studio. Gee I can't believe I didn't even notice this was here before! He said he was going to take my picture I don't know if I'm entirely ok with that.

"Um Forshion. I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean I've never done anything like this before and I-" He had placed me in the center of the studio on top of a small red x. Was this guy even listening?

"Hush hush now! Negativity is bad for your skin! Oh don't you worry angel face! You're a natural! Trust me. I own a magazine call "Everything For You" you've heard of it I'm sure!" no, I haven't. "Ok now you just do as I instruct and you will be a star in no time!"

He made me try on almost everything in the store, and this was just not a bathing suit store, like I had first thought, this was more of a sports clothing store for teens. I had tries on everything or each sport at lease twice, rack climbing, soccer, baseball, wrestling, boxing, football, basketball, even ping-pong he said it was now called table tennis! He instructed me though all the many "sport" poses, threw out all the different outfits. And while he did that he engaged me in "small talk", asked me if I had a job and hinted that he was going to put me in his magazine. He was not joking about the whole magazine thing either. I had noticed placed very highly all over the walls were at least one hundred of his magazine covers with beautiful models on them. He also said that he had designed all clothing that I had worn. After all that, I had changed back in to my normal clothes. He asked me if it was ok if he put some of my pictures in the magazine and if it was I'd have to sign a contract saying it was. I thought it over for a few minutes and said to my self-Hey what the hell? Why not? None of the poses I did were like Playboy or anything and I kind of trusted the guy for some reason. He thanked me by giving me two kisses on the cheek. He said that he was going to do something different with my hair. Since I was his "new model" it was free of charge. In the back of the store there was an extravagant solon where he said all the "celebrities" get their hair done. Yeah right! I did not realize how big this store was! Bathing suits, a photography studio, and now a hair solon! This place was awesome! When he was finished with my hay hair it was a little shorter he had died it red since my eyes were naturally green. That was really cool.

"The red would bring out your eyes!" he said.

"My hair looks great! And this is all really cool but I still needed a bathing suit and not one of those string bikinis either, I needed something to go surfing in." I said.

He laughed, "Do not worry, sweetie pie I have the perfect style for you. I am a designer am I not? Ha! When I made this I had honestly had you in mind. Yes I had a tall, dark and beautiful woman who likes to go surfing! You don't believe me, I can show you the sketches!"

"Umm, no thanks. But you could show me the finished product of you dream!"

"OH yes yes!" he clapped his hands together and continued with a grin. "You know what you want, I like that in a girl! I like it, I do!" His sentence trailed off as he was going back to get the suits.

He had brought back a really cool looking greenish swim suit and then showed me all the different colors that was behind it! I asked him what color I should choose. He picked the green and red one. I went to try them on. It was absolutely perfect! The top had a high neckline so I didn't have to worry about "showing off" anything, while I surfed, it also tied around in the back. Wow this was the best! The shorts where also as perfect, they coved my buns, that's all I cared about. Nothing was out of place! It's like he said this suit was made for me! I put my clothes back on when I head the voices. It was that Christian fellow and that French chick. Oh man! What were they doing here!? I was about to find out.

"We are looking for rock climbing supplies. Do you have any?" Christian said in a rude tone of voice. They must have been searching for some time and he sounded like he was getting tiered.

"Oh you have come to the right place! Here at The Extraordinary we have! Aren't you just a strapping young man! And your lady friend isn't that bad either!" What! What does he mean she isn't that bad! I had to see what she looked like. I wasn't taking any chances with a wall now, I was going to see what these guys looked like! I didn't have to worry about them thinking I was eavesdropping. These guys where looking for things to buy so they could try and steel that diamond! This was a store and I was shopping here too!

"Enough with your stupid talk you, old fool! Either you have the stuff or not!" Christian shouted. Forshion was NOT old, he was like in his thirties, and last time I checked that was not old! What a total brat! "Ok, old man now why don't you just run along to the little back of the store and lets just see if you can't find what I'm looking for." All right that's it! Nobody talks to Forshion like that!! I'm not a bitch but a can be and this guy was going to get a big taste of how bitchen' I could be!! That's when I saw the two bathing suits were not on the floor any more but were floating above my head!! I longed at them and held on. Ugh oh! I'm stuck! My feet were dangling above the floor as a held on to a floating bathing suit!! Looked over the top of the door if anyone was looking or if anything else was floating. No one and nothing was. It was just in my dressing room. That's good news! All I had to do now was to get my floating suit to come down! In that very millisecond it did. Wowah! That was some bad timing for freaky powers! Ok so I breathed in and out a few times to steady my self and got ready for serious pay back!

That's when I simply strolled out of my dressing room, and made it seem as though I was ignoring him. I know these types they hated to be ignored. I could probably kick his ass. And I'm not just saying that I really could. This was not the kind of play back I was giving. While he thought I was not looking, I had a good look at the guy. He was a looker all right! He had big strong shoulders, with an athlete's body. His hair look very blond, as though the sun had lightened it a great deal, and baby blue eyes. He was tall I'd say 5'9, ha! I beat him by two inches! He had on a white tank top on and jeans. Kind of tight if you ask me.

"Forshion," I called in my sweet voice "where are you?" yeah, like I didn't know where he was! I only said that to get that Christian boy's attention and it had worked. I had his attention all right, a little too much. He was staring at me! Ugh!

I had noticed the French lady was stunning as well. Damn it! She had made herself busy looking at all of Forshion's newest fashions to notice me. This lady had very pale skin, about 5'8, with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in a bun with two exquisite, diamond chopsticks holding it up. She was about my age but for some reason she seemed so much alder than that, I just can't place it but there was something about her that give the impression greatly of being older to me. You would never have guessed it from her appearance. She had the whole "hourglass" figure thing going on. I guess she' what they had in mind when they came up with the whole "French bombshell" saying. Don't even get me started on her clothes. She dressed very seductively in the newest fashions. I assume her clothes are very expensive. She defiantly seemed as though she hadn't worked a day in her life and gets what ever she wants whenever she wants it. She comes off as a total snob!! I don't like her.

While walking out of the dressing room I picked up a new black string bikini. This was the newest of Forshion's collection, and I had tried it on earlier, in the photo shoot we had. This new bikini showed off my figure a lot more than the two other swim suits I had, I saw Christian's eyes pop out a little as I'm sure he pictured me in it. I still ignored him. The though of that rude bastard thinking of me totally gave me the wiggin's!

"Forshion," I called again

He came out of the back with the supplies that Christian had rudely asked for. He had put them down on a table by the cash register as I approached him. Christian was fallowing closely behind me.

"I have picked out the items I wanted." And gave him a wink, hoping that he will pick up my signals.

"Ah yes," he winked back. Great he was getting what I was going for "I see you have picked out the finest of my collection." With that comment the French bombshell came running across the store pushing Christian out of the way. Dude what crawled up her ass? Not like he didn't deserve it.

"I couldn't help buy over hearing but surely you have more of what she is about to bye. Like say something for me." She giggled. And it was not just any giggle, no. It was one of those I'm-sure-your-about-to-give-me-what-I-want giggles!! I really don't like her!

I didn't look at Forshion. This was his business and I had no right to ask him not to sell his product to people. Even though I didn't like them. He had others swim suites like mine of many colors. The pink one would look best on her...

"Oh I'm so sorry but I have no more! Perhaps you will like to try on some of my many other suits, all of them are equally as extravagant! They would all look so wonderful on you!" He made a long gestured to the swimming section of the store. I smiled a thank you to him. She looked at him with fury in her eyes, than shifted the look at me. I looked back. I was in prison for two years for crying out loud! That look did nothing for me. I wasn't scared of her in the least! It was she who broke the connection of our eyes. Ha! I win!

She stormed out muttering something to Christian about waiting outside. Good! One down one to go!

"So Forshion how is business? Anything exciting happen today?" I asked in my nothing-is-up—I'm just-a-customer-voice.

"Oh you know nothing too thrilling, Angel. I have a new model that is beautiful and will make me a very rich man. I recently met her she was happy to know she gets to where what ever she wants from the store for free as long as she tells everyone where she got it from." He winked. Again I thankfully smiled at him! "You know as well as anyone, that it is my policy and I will not have it any other way!"

"Ahem!" Christian cleared his throat loudly, "Can I get some freaking service around here?"

I still ignored him. "Oh I hope you and this model of yours have a great fortune!"

"I sure we will, she's a natural beauty. I also have something for you."

"For me? What are you talking about?" still playing our little game. I gave him a look that said, "That's enough." I didn't want to take advantage of the man. His generosity is too much. These suit are very expensive, $120 for only one suit! He's already given me three! I don't want to take away his merchandise.

He took out a raped box "open it later tonight, I know it will be perfect on you."

"Thank you, Forshion but it is getting late and I've been shopping here hours. So just put theses on my tab will you?" I winked

"Of course, love." he smiled.

"I'll come buy to see you later." I said over my shoulder as I was walking out. Hell yeah I was coming by later I had to return this stuff he gave me! Was he insane giving me all this stuff he didn't even know me. I was just release from jail for peat's sake!

Walked to my bike, which was just where I left it at the beach parking lot. I got on and drove to the nearest motel, and checked my self in. I was room number 13. When I got to my room I looked at my three new suits and then I remembered the gift he gave me. I opened it to find in there was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a pale green that shimmer red when it swirls. I put it on instantly. It fit like a glove! The dress had spaghetti straps, and with a hem length that came just above the knee. I had the perfect boots to where with them. Black leather thigh high boots and my leather jacket to where if it gets chilly.

I can't wait to go out in this dress. It's time for me to go clubbing! The boys will get wild!! I got on my bike and headed down to the streets of LA! If figured that I go dancing a little maybe get a drink or two. This is going to be great! As I'm driving past the streets of LA I take in all the lights and sounds of the city I am really going to miss this place when I move. I sigh.

I finally make it to a good club that doesn't look too crowded, in LA that very hard to come by. I quickly flash my fake ID at the bouncer and make my way through to the dance floor. This place was loud, dark and a foggy, from the smoke machine. I loved it! I danced my heart out, danced by my self, danced with guys, or danced with girls, some times both. I didn't care. There was this one woman who kept holding my waist as I danced with I didn't notice her doing that with any of the guys she danced with, though they did do that to her. So I' guessing she like to be close to people when she dances. For some reason, I couldn't get her out of my head. Uhg! I must be crazy! I'm going over to the bar to get my self a drink may be clear my head!

"I'll have a rum and coke on the rocks." I told the bartender

He looked at me suspiciously, to see if I was of age. I didn't move nor did I make eye contact with him, I just patiently waited for my drink. He slid me my beverage. All right it worked! Mmm! This was good! I took small sips of my drink I want it to last, $8 is a lot for such a small drink! Someone sat next to me at the bar. I looked over to see who it was; I was that woman who danced with me, the one who held me closely as we danced. She was a good-looking short blond haired woman with long legs. I wasn't looking at her legs or anything; she kept bumping her leg into mine! With two long legged females it's kind of a pain in the ass. I was about to move over one seat when she spoke

"Wait! Don't go! For crying out loud girl can't you take a hint?" was this strange lady hitting on me? Why is my life never normal!!

"Excuse me?" I responded totally confused.

She let out a frustrated sigh "Why do you think I came in this form? I thought you would be attracted to me so we could go some place and talk."

"What?" Did she say "form"? I think she meant "way", that's what she must have meant. Her clothes.

"I came this way because I know you are attracted to women. I know this from you past relationship with your dead girlfriend, the one you met in prison. What was her name? Allana Bella?"

"WHAT!? Don't ever talk about her again!! How in hell do you even know about her? And about my time in jail, and about how I felt for Allana? What are you talking about form? How dare you look into my past! My time in jail was supposed to be erased from my record! I want answers! Who the _Hell_ are you lady!?" I shouted!! A few people turned their heads hoping to see a catfight. The majority of them didn't care.

"Lets go to my place and talk. There is a lot you need to know and I don't think that this is the appropriate place for this kind of conversation." She said in a cool voice. That really irritated me. The fact the she was so damn calm was getting me seriously pissed, and I was beginning to reach a boiling point!

"Look, lady, I don't know what kinda game your playing, if this is some sick way of picking up girls, I-am-not-game, you got that?" I said trying to calm my self down. It was too late. My telekinesis had already gone in to effect. Glasses and bottles were floating, and smashing to the ground rapidly. One after another! Oh my god! I don't know how to stop this!! These were not just few glasses. Almost all beverages were being smashed! Even the ones that were floating were coming down with a crash!! Oh my god they're gonna know it's me, then there gonna kill me! I should have never come here! I was beginning to panic. That's when the lady held me hand and whispered in my ear to be calm, and take deep breathes she also said that no one was going to hurt me. I did as she said and tried to be calm, the glasses were not falling any more and the people were not freaking out. That made it allot better.

Once the commotion had died down I noticed the woman still held my hand gently. Okay! This is weird! How the hell did she know I was the one triggering all this chaos! It could have been anyone? Though if she had looked into my records I am sure she must have found out from there I was a mutant. Why is she still holding my hand she must still think I'm gay, or maybe she's gay? It would explain the way she's acting around me. Dude I thought that Christian was bad this lady takes the cake! Christian is rude and obnoxious though.

I looked down at her hand hoping that she would get the clue and let go of my hand, so I would save my self the embarrassment of having to ask her to un-hand me. That when I saw her hand change! Her hand was changing colors!! It was changing to blue! Not only was her hand color changing, her actual skin was as well. I mean the feel of it. Instead of it being soft and smooth it and transformed into a fish like scaly feeling in my hand. I wanted so badly to pull away from her, but I could not she could have left meat the slaughter and told every one that I caused this whole mess, but she didn't, she stayed and helped me get through it. Her hand shouldn't repulse me. She was a mutant like me we shared a bond now. I held my fear inside, like she held my hand. With her other human-like hand she rapper it around my neck to pull my face closer to hers. For a minute there I honestly thought she was going to kiss me I seriously did. She did not.

She shifted her head swiftly. Her lips were so close to my ear that I could feel her breath on my skin.

"My name is Mystique. Come with me, we need to talk."


	3. chapter 3 Training in Hell

Chapter 3: Training in Hell.  
  
After my little episode at the bar Mystique had shown me her true colors. Literally. She had not been in her true form when we first met. Her hair color looks red and her true skin color is a deep blue. Her eyes are a golden yellow color, and the only clothes she wares is her skin. Her scales cover most of her body. She is entirely comfortable in her skin; she shows no modesty what so ever. She did ask me if I were at ease with her in that presence. I told her that I felt fine and that she shouldn't have to hide whom she was under any phoniness for anyone. She said she never does and smiled a beautiful smile. I'm still not sure about her sexual preference though. Turns out that the entire time she was hitting on me and pulling me close to her on the dance floor and at the bar was because she told me she wanted to talk business. She thought I was gay and would feel more open to someone who was hitting on me. Yeah well I never said she wasn't weird. She had an air of seduction to both men and women. It's odd how she can change so quickly, that way. I suppose that's why her name suits her so perfectly. She has an air of secrets and mystery about her.  
  
Right now we are sitting in her limousine on her way to her house. Why she brought a limousine to a simple dance club was beyond me.  
  
She started talking "I know you have many questions. Some I can answer, some I cannot. So here is how we shall do this, you ask a question and I will answer it if I can. Begin."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mystique." She said slyly "I am a shape shifter, trained in combat and espionage."  
  
"Where are we going?" Was she still flirting with me?  
  
"To my house."  
  
"I know that!! Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"We need your help in a top secret operation. I had to find you and train to help us in this mission."  
  
"Who are this we?"  
  
"Charles Xavier had hired me to find and train you."  
  
The woman was sounding more and more like a robot. "What is this mission?"  
  
"We must stop two mutant thieves from steeling The Diamond of Evolution. This is an ancient gem that can alter the state of evolutionary cycle. With its power they can transform any being into a prior species in the evolution chain. You are the only one who can stop it. Together you and I must save the world and the entire mutant race."  
  
"Well no pressure there or anything." I muttered. What a total joke, there is a magical gem that can change people into monkeys!! "Oh please, you don't really believe all that. do you?" I just had to ask. Whoa! Little red flag going up here!! Where have I heard of the Diamond of Evolution? "Wait a minute! I already know about this, The Diamond of Evolution, yeah, these two guys were talking bout it by the beach, a guy and a girl. Who are these people?"  
  
"Their names are Christian Carsville, and Dominique D'Blane. They are the ones trying to steel the diamond. It is no surprise that Dominique was behind this but that Carsville fellow is some one she had recently meet about three months ago. They met at a jewel convention at his college. Their powers make them formidable opponents. Carsville can become as solid as anything he touches. He can absorb sold matter and project it in other physical states, such as liquid or gas. D'Blane also known as Diamant. She has the ability to cover her skin, hair and eyes in an inch thick, retractable organic diamond. Almost nothing can penetrate it. Her nails grow at an increasable rate becoming 10 inch long claws."  
  
"Oh, that's very informative...thanks." I wanted to know how she got all this information about people. But I knew she would not answer. Instead I asked "But why me? I mean there is like hundreds of other mutants out there that have telekinesis, that you can find and train. Why I am I so special?"  
  
She laughed, and laughed "Hahahaha! How on earth-" she couldn't even finish because she was laughing so hard! What did I say that was so funny? "You think you're telekinetic? Why would you think you're telekinetic?" she Laughed some more, then she was back to her professional self. "You are not telekinetic." Mystique said in an as a matter of fact tone.  
  
"What?" I couldn't believe what she was saying! You think a girl would know her own mutant power. "I am too telekinetic! Well you saw what I did in that club, smashing all those glasses on the ground like that!! If that wasn't telekinesis, what was it then?"  
  
"Simple, gravity."  
  
"Haha," now it was my turn to laugh "no kidding, but I was the one that levitated them! Then gravity pulled them down!"  
  
"No, you pulled them down, gravity could not have pulled them down at that speed. Your power is the ability to control gravity, not the ability to move objects with your mind. Oh Rachel, you must have noticed."  
  
I didn't answer her. I didn't want her to know my thoughts, and when a person speaks you get to know a lot about whom they are. And to perfectly honest, I wasn't too sure if I could trust her. I mean we just met how do I know that she won't stab me in the back. In jail a girl learns not to trust anybody, you got to watch out for number one. That was something I had to learn the hard way. I could not even ask her any more questions, because we were there. It had taken about an hour and a half but we had finally arrived at Mystique's house. If you could call it a house, this place was huge!!  
  
We got out of the limousine, and I had a quick look around the front garden, even though it was quite dark out I could still see that it was beautiful. Small light lit our way to the front door and turned off as we walked past. We walked in side the house, Mystique told me that I would be stay here for the three weeks, I was to train, and I did not complain, it was amazing! She told me not to touch anything and she said she know about my past in steeling things so if I stole anything she would cut off my hands. She showed me the bathrooms and the kitchen. She told me that breakfast would be served at 8:00 sharp if I was one minute late I did not get any food until lunch was served which would be at 2:30. She showed me the upstairs and was I would be sleeping. Before she left she had one final statement of the night, she asked me not to play any loud music at night. It was 1:45 in the morning and she wanted to get some sleep. She advised me not to stay up because she had planed a long day for me tomorrow. I was to finish the rest of my tour of the house and start my training. And one more thing she informed me of she was my trainer not my friend and to never get the two confused. Then she left the room and let explore the rest of the room.  
  
It was a large room, with many windows, that had it's own doors to a balcony! The balcony over looked the back yard which I was had a gigantic swimming pool, I couldn't wait to go swimming tomorrow! Closing and locking the balcony doors behind me, I ran back in to the room. It had a TV, stereo, DVD player and a state of the art gaming system, with several games, I never herd of. It had it's own bathroom with a shower and a bathtub/Jacuzzi. It took me a minute but I actually think that this room is bigger than my apartment! It had way more stuff in it too. I opened the closet and found many different kinds of clothes in there. I grabbed some pajamas and put them on, if she had any problems with me borrowing her pj's I'll bye some more clothes for me tomorrow. I crawled into the worm covers of my king-size bed and dreamt sweet dreams.  
  
Beep! Beep!! Beep!!! The alarm goes off and I slam down the snooze button. It's 7:00; I hop in the shower, and wash my hair and come out clean. I look into the closet and wandering what I should ware. These are not my clothes, there Mystique's; then again she walks around naked all the time so I guess she won't mind. I pick out some loose fitting jeans and I tight white tank- top shirt to go with it. It's about 7:30 and I wander if my precious bike has arrived yet, I spoke to Mystique's driver and he said he already picked it up, along with my things from the motel this morning. I when to the front of the house, to see if she had a garage she did not. So I ran around the house, to try and find the garage, this was quite the run because her house was quite large. I did not follow the stoned pathway because I like to make my own paths, besides just as long as I didn't crush any if her plants I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I am going to have to ask her just how big this house is, I thought to myself, as I kept running. I'm almost to the other side of the where I first began and still no garage. I need to check on my bike! I must be here. I know it is! But where could she have put it? The very first thing that I saw when I first got out of jail was that bike. I saw José was an old man and desperately needed help in his shop, the guy he hired kept taking off on him, so I offered my assistance for the day. He was so pleased with my work that he gave me a job on the spot. I know a lot about mechanics and saw that that old bike was an easy fix. I spent so much time with that bike I felt as if I had almost given it life. I even sometimes talked to it, I know it's strange but coming out of jail I didn't know anybody, José is a great guy but would mostly do all of the talking. So I would just go to the bike and fix her up while I expressed whatever I was feeling for the moment. I went back into the house to see if Mystique was awake, I will ask her where my things were and my bike.  
  
Just as I stepped foot into the doorway I saw Mystique walking gracefully down the stairs. Before I could ask her she smiled and said "Right on time for breakfast. And going for an early run, I see, I like it when my students take initiative in their training. I hope you did not run too hard because you still have to survive my training. Well enough talk of training for now, we'll talk more after breakfast." She led me into the kitchen. "Rosa is preparing breakfast, what would you like?"  
  
We had eaten breakfast silently and hurried off to a room called the "Danger Room". Well this lady is seriously, thorough in pointing out the obvious! "Danger Room", OOH wonder what that means." She takes me down stairs to the basement, where a large metal door stood. I walked I to find a gigantic empty white room. Why are we here what does this have to do with training? Is she tiring to bore me to death? This room is so big and there's not a single thing here, no furniture, windows, no nothing.  
  
"In this room danger is everywhere, you stop at nothing. The key is to train your mind to think swiftly, always be on your toes." Mystique speaks from a glass chamber above, through a microphone. "This is to help you with the mission. The diamond can destroy the entire human and mutant race. Your objective is to find the diamond. But for now we will keep to the basics. How about running some hurdles?"  
  
"That's fine. And where are these hurdles going to come form? Hmm? Are they just going to pop out the ground?" I responded in a sarcastic tone.  
  
That's exactly what happened! My jaw dropped to the floor... Damn! I cannot believe that just happened...  
  
The hurdles appeared before me the moment I started running. Now had been running for about 45 minuets. This is gonna be so easy! I laughed to myself.  
  
I fell flat on my face as a tripped over a hurdle! It was almost as if the height of it had risen on it's own. I could hear Mystique's laughter from above, and then I realized that she could control the obstacles from the glass control chamber she was in.  
  
I was overwhelmed be anger and humiliation, mostly anger. Suddenly a hurdle shot at the glass chamber smashing into the booth, even thought the booth didn't have a scratch on it, I smirked at my accomplishment of showing her the surprises that I could come up with as well! Mystique was not stupid far from it I was sure that the booth is was in could very well protect her from just about anything she could come up with. She's surprised good! That's what you get, for messing with me!  
  
"Pull another stunt like that and will personally see to it that you are sent back to jail," Mystique sneered. "I am here to train you, I have no time for hissy-fits and temper-tantrums!" Then her tone lightened, "however that was a nice show of power, although you still lack control over your emotions. That will be our next session. As for now, seeing as how you're all fired up, let see how you are at target practice. Giving her attention back to the controls twisting and turning and pushing buttons and flipping switches.  
  
Some of the hurdles disappeared back in to the floor many of them stayed above. Crashing form all four walls several enormous robots came at me. One of them raised his arm at me, I was about to make a sarcastic comment but before I could even open my mouth a green laser shot out at me! I quickly did a back handspring to get out of the way. I crashed into another robot while doing my cute lil flip. The robot I bumped into was all of a sudden on the ground in many mechanical pieces.  
  
"Whoa, they really make these cheep don't they?" I smirked at Mystique.  
  
"These are not cheaply made!!" she shouted back, "These machines are the most efficient robots ever designed! Many years ago they were the first sentinels, used to hunt down mutants like us. The reason, dear, that it fell apart was because you used your powers on him. Didn't you even realize what you had done?"  
  
I have no idea why my powers work like that. My response to her was a simple shrug of the shoulders. I did not have time for this chitchat, there were plenty more robots to demolish. I must say that if I was not sore and aching this might actually be kinda fun!  
  
This time I'm using my powers, how does that old saying go? Use it or lose it? Whatever! It party time! I had raised some of the hurdles that Mystique had kindly left for me and hurled them at the nearest robot to me. The robot clumsily had tipped over right into another one standing next to it, blowing them both up. Score! All right that's three down, four to go!  
  
These robots seemed to learn form their fallen teammates and easily deflected the hurdles I through it them. I decided to take another approach. I was gonna ground these guys! Just then the robots were immobile, they had stopped in their tracks. Great it's working! Their feet could not move but that does not mean their arms couldn't. They seemed to become angry as they shot green leasers at me.  
  
As you can imagine I had to do some massive back flips to get out of that one! Good thing I am a gymnast or I would have been history!  
  
I quickly came up with at plan to take out the machines. While still keeping them grounded I start to run around the stationary rots as they keep firing at me. I must say there aim is improving I almost get hit several times, but manage to escape by hairs.  
  
I jump on the back of the first robot, and it immediately becomes destroyed, I do the same thing with two others. Now there is only one still standing. I do a zigzag run right toward it as it is still shooting at me. I give that hunk of mettle the most massive Drop kick ever. I had used my powers so the robot was in pieces before it even hit the ground. I tucked and rolled at I hit the ground ending a standing position, razing my arms it the air in triumph. I smirked at Mystique, "So how did I do, teach?"  
  
"Well done Rachel, you are a very cleaver girl," she clapped gracefully.  
  
But... I thought to myself, there is always a "but..."  
  
"You still have three more weeks with me. Think you can survive?" she snickered, showing off he dizzyingly bright white teeth.  
  
End 


End file.
